


Firstborn

by bgltlena



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Lena is the ultimate wingwoman, Rating May Change, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Witchcraft, at the beginning at least, more characters will be added, sounds kinda serious but it's pretty lighthearted I swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgltlena/pseuds/bgltlena
Summary: When Kara Danvers was young, she made a deal with a witch to save her mother's life in exchange for her firstborn child. Ten years later, Kara still hasn't had a baby and Lena, the witch, is getting impatient.AKAKara can't get laid and Lena is determined to help her, one way or another.IMPORTANT NOTE: this is not meant to be taken entirely seriously. unrealistic things that happen are for comedic effect :)





	Firstborn

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, here's a fun little story. I don't know how long this will end up being, we'll have to see. I hope you enjoy ;D

When Kara Danvers was sixteen, her adoptive mother Eliza fell ill. She was diagnosed with an untreatable form of cancer and was given six months to live. Kara had been in the foster system most of her life, and had never known her birth mother - so she was desperate to save Eliza, the only mother she'd ever known. After hours and hours of internet-searching, she ended up in contact with a witch. They agreed to meet late at night, under a bridge on the outskirts of town. When Kara first arrived, she sat down on the hood of her car, thinking she was there alone - until a soft voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Kara Danvers?"

A young girl stepped out of the shadows. Kara, startled, looked over to her. She was young - younger than Kara, but probably not by too much. She had dark hair that tumbled well past her waist, and piercing green eyes. Her features were sharp. She stared intently at Kara.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, that's me. I assume you're the witch?" Kara replied.

"I am. You said you needed help?" the girl asked, curious.

"Yes. My mother, Eliza Danvers, is sick. The doctors say she can't be cured. But I'm desperate. I was in the foster system most of my life, and Eliza is the only real mother I've ever had. I need to help her. Please."

The witch closed her eyes for a moment, concentrating. "Yes, I hear her suffering. She is in great pain."

"Well can you help or not?" Kara snapped, and the witch recoiled. Kara murmured an apology and the witch spoke again.

"I can. But it will cost you."

"Anything," Kara breathed, desperate.

"Your firstborn child."

Kara sighed deeply. If she didn't agree, Eliza would die. "Done. Just please, help Eliza."

The witch nodded, then closed her eyes to concentrate again. "Your mother will heal. Now, may I see your cell phone please?"

"My phone? Why?" Kara asked, skeptical.

"So I can contact you over the years. Until your firstborn comes along."

Kara nodded and handed the girl her phone. After a few moments she handed it back, having added a new contact.

"L." Kara read aloud. "What's your name anyway?"

The witch just grinned and retreated into the shadows. Kara sighed and sent a quick text, just to let the witch know her number. She headed back to the hospital, where she found several doctors crowded around Eliza. Her sister Alex paced around the room, on the phone.

"What's going on?" Kara asked, and Alex pulled the phone away from her face and hung it up.

"Mom's tumor is shrinking. The doctors said if it keeps going, she'll heal completely. They said it's a miracle."

Kara beamed, enveloping Alex in a hug. At that moment, both girls broke down crying. They held each other there for a long time. The doctors eventually left, and Eliza beckoned the sisters over to her bed. Kara and Alex laid on the bed with her, one on each side.

"My sweet girls," Eliza whispered. "I love you both. So much."

At that moment, Kara's phone vibrated. She pulled it out, wiping away her tears.

 

_New Message_

_L. - :)_

 

Kara smiled, tucking her phone back into her pocket and resting her head on Eliza's shoulder.

 

-=- ten years later -=-

 

Kara walked into her apartment, frustrated. Another failed date. She kicked off her shoes and suck down into her couch. Her phone buzzed, and she pulled it out of her pocket.

 

_New Message_

_L. - still nothing?_

 

Kara sighed and typed out a reply.

 

_Kara Danvers - no. the universe is totally against me getting laid._

_L. - dammit._

_L. - hey, where do you live?_

_Kara Danvers - why do you ask?_

_L. - I'm gonna come over. and help you with your curse of not getting laid, so you can have a child and I can leave you alone, if you want me to._

 

Kara raised an eyebrow and sent her address. Within minutes, there was a knock at her door. Kara hadn't seen the witch in person since that first night, ten years ago under the bridge. She opened the door, letting out a shaky breath.

"Kara," the woman said, smiling. Kara looked the woman up and down curiously. Her features were just as sharp as before, those bright green eyes seemed to be studying Kara. She still had long raven hair, but quite a bit shorter than it'd been when she was younger.

"L. It's nice to see you in person again."

"The same to you. And please, if we're going to be communicating in person, call me Lena."

Kara grinned. "So that's your name."

Lena returned the smile. "Yes. Now, to get down to business."

"Right. Please, come in."

The women sat down on Kara's couch, and Lena spoke up again.

"Give me your phone."

Kara handed it over, and Lena opened up her contacts.

"Let's look at some options here. Who is... James Olsen?"

Kara chuckled lightly. "Yeah, that ship has sailed. Remember the guy I told you about, that I was with for a while, about a year ago?"

"Ah. What about Winn Schott?"

"Best friend. Not having a baby with Winn. Ugh, can't you just magic me a baby and we can be done with this?"

Lena rolled her eyes. "Kara, it's been ten years. Don't you think if I could do that I'd have done it already?"

Kara laughed. "You're right."

"Is there _anyone_ in here that you have a chance with?" Lena asked, exasperated.

"Nope. Everyone in there either already happened or they're never, ever going to."

"Dammit, Kara."

Kara watched as Lena opened the app store on her phone and download - Tinder.

"Really, Lena?"

"Yes. You're 26. I've been waiting for ten years."

Kara laughed and opened the app, then created a profile. Lena took the phone from her again, and started reading off a guy's profile.

"Brian Hunter. Age 27, likes dogs. Nice, I guess?"

"Uh, sure?" Kara replied with a shrug.

"Grant Woods. He's 24, and he has some weird Greek letters in his bio?"

"His fraternity. That's a no," Kara muttered, and Lena laughed.

"Oh! You have a message from Brian Hunter!" Lena exclaimed, and opened the messages page. She was silent for a moment, then spoke up again.

"Oh. Oh no. That's not- that's not something you should do..."

"Dick pic?" Kara asked, and Lena shuddered.

"Yes."

Kara laughed, reaching over Lena's shoulder and grabbing the phone, going back to the main screen of the app. She swiped through a few more guys, and closed the app.

"Let's give them some time to message. You wanna watch a movie?"

Lena smiled. "Sure, Kara."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed thus far! Hit me up with suggestions or unrelated prompts on my twitter, @bgltlena, where I babble about lots of gay things. I hope you have a wonderful day/night <3


End file.
